Word Wall
A Word Wall is an unmarked location found in . History .]]There is considerable mystery surrounding the ominous Word Walls dotted all across Skyrim. The ancient carvings etched into the stone are believed to be words in the Dragon Language, for the characters of that language very much resemble claw marks, or scratches. It is believed that these walls were constructed by the ancient Nords who lived in the time of the Dragons. Either out of fear or respect, they somehow learned the language of the ancient beasts so they could use it for their own ends.Dragon Language: Myth no More Purpose The translations themselves all appear to follow a similar theme, repeating the words "Here lies". This suggests that the walls marked ancient Nord burial grounds or marked the grave of an important figure. During the events of , the true power of the Word Walls are revealed. Not only did they mark burial grounds, but existed to teach Words of Power to those with the ability to learn. Interactions When the Dragonborn locates a Word Wall, they have the ability to read the ancient carvings. Reading a wall will highlight a particular word in the paragraph - a Word of Power. Once a Word of Power has been learned from a wall, a Dragon Soul is required to unlock it and turn it into a Dragon Shout. Most Word Walls (with the exception of the Shearpoint Word Wall) only reveal one Word of Power. In order to learn a complete shout, the Dragonborn is required to learn all three words of a shout. When in close proximity to a Word Wall, Nordic music and chanting can be heard and will increase in volume the closer the Dragonborn gets. Word Walls, whether inside Nordic tombs, Dragon Lairs or the like, should not be approached lightly, as they are nearly always guarded, with Dragons, Draugr and even Dragon Priests known protectors. Some word walls, such as Shearpoint, Arcwind Point and Saering's Watch, are particularly formidable, guarded by a combination of a Dragon and Draugr, with Shearpoint, for example, guarded by a Dragon and the Dragon Priest Krosis. It should be noted that not all word walls are guarded by Dragons or the undead, for example Sunderstone Gorge is inhabited by levelled mages, whilst Dead Crone Rock and Lost Valley Redoubt are populated by Forsworn and Hagravens, all of which are formidable enemies. Dragon Script The ancient carvings on Word Walls can vary and are dependent upon what Words of Power the Dragonborn already knows at the time of the encounter with the wall. For example, if the Dragonborn were to learn the first Word of Power for Animal Allegiance from Ancient's Ascent, then the wall would display the first carving in the table below. However if the Dragonborn was to learn the first word from Angarvunde, then the first carving would be displayed in that location instead. If the Dragonborn was to later visit Ancient's Ascent to learn the second word, the carving would be the second carving in the table as the first word has already been learned. Translations The following are translationsThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide and locations of all known Word Walls found throughout Skyrim. Animal Allegiance Aura Whisper Become Ethereal Disarm Dismay Elemental Fury Fire Breath Frost Breath Ice Form Kyne's Peace Marked for Death Slow Time Storm Call Throw Voice Unrelenting Force Whirlwind Sprint Quests *Demonstrating a shout in populated areas can result in a courier delivering a Letter from A Friend. This note starts a quest to find a source of power and the current location of an undiscovered word wall. *The Dragonborn may speak to Arngeir at High Hrothgar about Words of Power to start a similar quest. Trivia *A Word Wall can be found in Sovngarde, though it is blocked. References ru:Стена Слов Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Lore: Locations Category:Skyrim: Unmarked Locations Category:Culture of Skyrim